What Can You Do For Me?
by seiche8857
Summary: In the never-ending quest for internet fame, the three bear brethren, Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear work their butts off towards their goal. Could they possibly achieve this idealistic goal of popularity? No foul language, but inside rest mature themes. Please rate and review! Enjoy.


The moonlight snuck in through the frosted glass of the window pane, and into the den of the three brother's cave. For once in his life, Panda had gone to bed early, leaving the two other brothers awake and alone. Grizz tapped away on their shared computer, paw pads hitting each key with a soft click, only to be accented with the tap of his claws. The search to be internet famous was an endless one, long nights spent, wasted staring at the back-lit screen accented with the lingering smell of coffee and energy drinks long dranken. Buzzfeed articles noted, Youtube videos added to the watch later list, it was an endless and vicious cycle, always circling back to Nom Nom Koala and the other memes that had mocked the trio a ways away. Although it had felt like months ago, in reality, it only happened yesterday.

Half-way across the den, Ice Bear took space on the floor, riffling through the cardboard box of legal, possibly illegal items he has acquired over time; mostly purchased over the internet or around the back alleyways of San Francisco. Due to his quiet nature, Ice Bear's brothers paid little to no attention to what he did or said, leaving the bear to get away with murder. Literally. Serving as a near chauffeur, the youngest toted his brothers around daily on his back, forming a vertical line of bears that stood at the height of an average human. This, over time, led Ice Bear to develop scoliosis, a condition which could only be corrected with the aid of his back brace. Never the less, the brothers continued to stand; all stacked on top of the youngest, despite his silent pain.

Grizz craned his neck over the chair to his little brother, watching as Ice Bear set his knives in a line. It was at this moment that Grizz temporarily feared for his life. "Hey bro, come 'n check this out." He waved a paw over as Ice Bear threw the sheathed beauties back into the box, stepping on over. "Okay now keep an open mind about this, alright?" Grizz turned back around towards the glow of the computer screen, attempting to scroll down with the wireless mouse that had temporarily lost connection. With a few annoyed clicks, Grizz's weak attempts to fix the problem aided to nothing. "Hey you mind getting Panda? He HAS to see this." The screen flashed with a cheaply made gif of theatre curtains opening, revealing the sparkly words '18+ Only'. Ice Bear opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off with Grizz's "Ah-hah!" once the mouse reconnected. As he scrolled down, scantily clad women swayed and a red arrow in the middle of a video disappeared in a second, only to begin the very mature video of a woman and man getting it on. Ice Bear only watched in silent, expressionless horror as Grizz almost laughed and swiveled around "Isn't this great? Those people, not only are famous on the internet or in movies, but also make mega bank."

The oldest and youngest brother's gazes made contact and those far too said words made their way out yet again "We're gonna be internet famous, bro." Grizz placed his paws on Ice Bear's shoulders to only add to the intense effect. "Now go get your brother. He needs to be a part of this. Also, his phone. Pry it out of his paws if you need to." And with that, he spun Ice Bear around and gave him a starting push with a paw to the middle of his back. Ice Bear padded his way to Panda's room, throwing open the door and casting a shadow in the streak of light that was now the open doorway. Asleep in bed lain a pathetic Panda, no doubt heart broken over the lack of hits on his online dating profile. The life of a single bear was surely a tough and lonely one. Not caring too much about the middle brother and his neverending dating issues, Ice Bear threw off the bed's covers, revealing a sleeping Panda, clinging his phone to the fur of his chest as the annoying and foreign tune of a 90's anime soundtrack seeped through the offset mobile speakers. This was whisked away from his grasp in a fraction of a second as Ice Bear soon left the room, taking away Panda's only companion and leaving him with the stinging chill of an empty bed and darkened room. Once the door slammed shut, Ice Bear threw the prized possession to Grizz, only for the oldest to indeed not catch it, due to the fact that the chair's back was facing him. If Panda had been awake, heads would've rolled.

Grizz unlocked the phone, key charm jingling and pulled up the only contact that really mattered. Chloe. With uncanny speed, the grizzly bear typed out 'need ur help come 2 the cave asap thx' and pressed send. In a matter of few hours, they would all make it big.

The dwarfed human made her way to the cave, biking quickly down the roads. Whatever was needed, it no doubt sounded urgent. Terrible thoughts of possible dangerous situations the bears might've found themselves in rushed through her head almost as quickly as the bike as she worked her little feet. Only time would tell. Once the cave was in sight, she swung one leg over the seat and road the vehicle on one foot pedal before she stopped it, allowing the metal frame to come crashing down. Chloe threw the door open and looked around urgently, only to see the oldest and youngest bear amongst a setting of candles alit with dancing flames and a long ago stained bedspread hung up by a string across the living room, covering up the kitchen.

Grizz muttered a few things to Ice Bear as he got everything set into place; however, one thing was off as the noise of wanton moans drifted through the near broken speakers. Her eyes glanced over to the video and then widened in horror at what filled the screen.

"Chloe! There you are!" Grizz said, padding over and giving her a pat on the back. The horror that filled her eyes was simply brushed off as he led her over to the table and handed her the prized cellphone. "We need your camera skills to shoot the best thing we've ever done ever." getting into places, Grizz winked "And don't worry. You'll get a split of the fame."

The oldest embraced the youngest bear who laid upon a bed of obviously fake flowers. "Action!" Grizz yelled.

"Ice Bear didn't consent to this." but it was already too late. The two bears locked faces, teeth clashing and tongues making their way all over the place. Chloe yelled out in surprised and disgust.

"What the heck are you guys doing?"

"Oh I thought I told you in the text. We're gonna be porn stars." Grizz said as if ordering a cookie at a bakery. Just that casual.

"I-I can't film that! I can't even watch it!" Chloe said, not having even begun to film. She had closed her eyes and covered her face with a jacket sleeve.

"Ok Chloe. Chloe." Grizz's voice came around, not having changed position. "You don't need to look. Just press the button and then….keep your eyes closed."

Despite her previous protests, the younger girl shakily pressed record without removing the cover from her eyes. It was in that instant that the fur began to fly. Ice Bear sunk his claws into Grizz's fur as the two got it on, Grizz beginning to make exaggerated moans.

"Ice Bear says yes deeper." The young polar bear said as the oldest began licking the fur of his neck.

"No you're not supposed to say that yet." Grizz muttered, biting his neck. "Okay Ice Bear. Now you do something to me. Heck, watch the video."

Ice Bear studied the video for a second before going right to the fur of Grizz's crotch. "Ice Bear likes how you don't clean yourself." It was in that instant that a paw was placed on his head and shoved forward. Chloe moved her hand a little and saw the scene unfolding in front of her before she smashed her eyelids shut yet again. She would later have to take note that bears have bones in their genitals unlike most other animals in the world.

Grizz fucked the younger's throat near raw before letting him go. With a slight cough, Ice Bear said "Ice Bear isn't bottom." before flipping him over.

His worm like penis rammed its way up the oldest's butt before things got messy. Chloe wanted to leave the scene so badly it was incredible. Globally, babies cried, volcanoes erupted, and a nation-wide epidemic of ebola engulfed Canada. In an instant, it was over. It was all over. And Chloe caught it on tape.

The brothers lain on top of each other in a sweaty, breathy pile as Chloe dropped the phone and ran out. A yawn was heard from the doorway as a sleepy Panda made his way out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey guys you seen my cell…..ph.." Panda froze directly in his tracks as he witnessed the other bears in a way he had never seen before. Believe him, he wasn't complaining that he hadn't seen it before.

Grizz sighed out and rolled out from under Ice Bear. "There you are man. We need you for our one way ticket to fame." and the paw was placed on his shoulder, just like how the messes always begin.


End file.
